


Black Butler Boyfriend Scenarios

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boyfriend Preferences, F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: I will start out with Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Grell, William, Ronald, and Undertaker. Character requests will be closed until further notice.[I'll be using Undertaker's headcanon name, Adrian Crevan in later scenarios.]





	

_Dear Diary,_

_I met someone interesting today. He isn't like most men I've ever seen around here before. He's...different. Very unique. And quite attractive, if I do say so myself..._

**Ciel**

[Name] was hanging out near the refreshments table at the Phantomhive manor. They were hosting a Halloween ball, so [Name] had just thrown on a dress and tiara and went as a queen. Her father was discussing stocks with some of his other friends, and her demon butler Jacqueline Wayne was nowhere to be found. [Name] rubbed at the electric green [contract seal](http://orig00.deviantart.net/9e8a/f/2014/063/4/4/contract_mark_for_sailorluna101_julius_by_vexic929-d78jdbz.png) located at the back of her neck, hidden by her hair(all contract seals by [Vexic29](http://vexic929.deviantart.com/)). As [Name] idly tapped her fingers on the table, a boy who looked about her age approached her. He had blue hair and was dressed up as a pirate.

"Is the party not satisfactory to you?" he asked her with mild curiosity.

[Name] shrugged. "Social events have never really been my cup of tea," she replied simply.

The boy held out his hand to her. "It appears that we're in the same boat then," he mused. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Lady [Name] [Last]," she greeted, shaking his hand and giving him a small smile. "Same to you as well."

"Young master," a smooth voice cut in. "It appears your newest acquaintance is in a contract of her own." Ciel turned around to face Sebastian Michaelis and a young woman with icy blue hair and lavender eyes standing beside her. Like Sebastian, she was dressed in common butler's attire(including pristine white gloves), her hair done up in an elegant bun.

"Jacqueline Wayne, head butler of the [Last] household," she introduced herself, bowing slightly. "A pleasure to meet you and your butler, Earl Phantomhive."

Jacqueline turned to her contractor. "Young mistress, your father has finished his little stocks chat," she informed [Name]. "We must take our leave for now, but if you wish it, we can visit the young earl on our own time." she turned to the young earl. "If that's alright with you, of course."

Ciel smiled slightly. "It would be my pleasure," he replied, turning to [Name] and tilting his head slightly. "Unless you wish otherwise?"

[Name] shook her head and returned his smile. "I would enjoy a second meeting with you, Earl Phantomhive," she confirmed. "Unless you'd like to do away with the formalities now?"

Ciel nodded. "Then I hope to see you again soon, [Name]," he told her.

"Likewise, Ciel."

**Sebastian**

_Note: since Lizzy is a year older than Ciel, I'll make her fourteen when Ciel is thirteen, and I'll give Edward a four-five years age difference, making him and [Name] both eighteen-nineteen so that there's no underage stuff._

[Name] was a good family friend to the Midford family, as she and Edward Midford used to babysit a younger Lizzy when they were both roughly thirteen or fourteen if their parents were busy with much more important matters. [Name] and Edward were now nineteen, although neither of them wanted to be engaged to each other despite their close friendship. They _did_ spend a lot of their time together, and today's trip to the Phantomhive manor was an example of that. [Name], Edward, and Lizzy all chatted animatedly during the carriage ride to the Phantomhive manor, and [Name] and Edward both watched with love and mild amusement as Lizzy dashed into the manor and tackled Ciel in a hug.

"Welcome back to the Phantomhive estate, Lord Midord," a voice behind the pair of young adults greeted them. "And who's this newcomer? Is she your betrothed?"

Edward and [Name] turned around to face a tall butler with inky black hair, pale skin, and wine red eyes. Edward straightened his posture slightly at the sight of the butler. "Good afternoon, Sebastian," Edward greeted the butler, bowing slightly. "And no, [Name] isn't my fiancee, but she's a good family friend to the Midfords."

[Name] curtsied slightly. "Lady [Name] [Last]," she introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian."

An amused smirk graced Sebastian's lips. "There's no need for two nobles of such high status to bow down to a butler of inferior social standing," he reassured them.

[Name] laughed. "Oh, but Sebastian, if _Edward_ bowed down to you, then he clearly respects you," she explained. "So if Edward respects you, then I shall treat you as my equal, as well."

Sebastian smiled and kissed [Name's] hand. "I thank you for your kindness, Lady [Name]," he told her kindly. "I do hope you'll come by the manor soon."

"I'll see if I can find the time," she replied cheerfully, her cheeks stained with a faint blush. "After all, it'd be a shame _not_  to visit such an interesting butler like yourself. I quite enjoyed your company, and I hope to see you again myself."

Lizzy ran up to the three of them, Ciel in tow. "Oh, [Name], you and Sebastian are getting along so well!" she gushed. "You two should start seeing each other more often!"

Ciel smirked. "I agree, Lizzy," he replied, turning to [Name]. "In fact, I have nothing planned next week. Would you like to come visit next Wednesday?"

[Name] blushed again, but nodded her head. "I'd like that a lot," she told him as Lizzy waved and dragged Edward outside. [Name] waited until Lizzy and Edward were out of earshot, and she stood on her tip-toes so that she could just whisper something in Sebastian's ear:

"Oh, and do attempt to refrain from eating Edward's soul until then. We may not be engaged, but I _do_  care about him."

Sebastian's eyes widened as [Name] put on a cheerful smile, waving goodbye as she exited the manor and met back up with Edward inside the home-bound carriage.

**Alois**

"[Jackson Fortier](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e0/da/4c/e0da4c6b3269bc991ce3a991aa959390--anime-red-hair-bad-boys.jpg), I absolutely _refuse_  to go to this stupid ball," [Name] complained to her demonic butler, who merely sighed and tightened [Name's] corset.

"My lady, as much as you don't want to, you _must_  attend, for the sake of your reputation," Jackson reprimanded her gently, but firmly as he finally started lacing up her corset. "You're already under fire from your parents for breaking off your engagement with Clark...what's his last name again?"

"Hansen," [Name] muttered, smiling slightly at the memory as she scooped up [a royal purple gown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/13/e2/28/13e2288a8f7a2a7cf0bc2e844da1ee38.jpg) from the foot of her bed.

Jackson nodded. "Yes, him," he confirmed. "You're already in hot water because you cut off the engagement--"

"Not my fault he kept flirting with other women _right in front of my face_."

"--so the least you can do is go to this ball, and hopefully get back in their good graces," Jackson finished as he helped [Name] into her gown.

[Name] groaned, grabbing a brush and began fixing her hair as Jackson laced up her gown from behind. "I guess..." she muttered in defeat. "Maybe then I can convince Mother to buy me that new romance novel that just released a week ago."

Jackson smiled slightly, pulling down the sleeve of [Name's] gown, which concealed the teal [contract mark](http://orig08.deviantart.net/055b/f/2012/162/1/e/contract_seal__justine_by_shackletonmanor-d533zob.png) on her upper shoulder. [Name] put on her shoes and grabbed her purse, opening her bedroom window and gesturing to it.

"C'mon, I wanna go out the fun way and freak out my parents!" she told him excitedly.

Jackson raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. [Name] groaned and closed the window, exiting her bedroom through the door and meeting her parents at the carriage outside.

Once they arrived at the Trancy estate, [Name] and Jackson were greeted by another demon butler with bright yellow eyes and wearing spectacles. Both butlers gave each other a short nod of acknowledgment to their shared species as the bespectacled butler escorted the two of them inside.

"Was he another demon?" [Name] asked Jackson curiously, but quietly.

Jackson nodded. "I wonder who he's contracted to...?" he murmured, lest anyone heard them and thought they were both crazy.

As the ball dragged on, [Name] caught sight of the butler from before, who was now talking to a blonde boy wearing a purple coat and short shorts. The butler scanned the room momentarily, his gaze falling on [Name] as he pointed her out to the blonde boy from across the room. The boy skipped up to her, his stoic butler trailing behind him.

"My butler Claude says that your butler is a demon, just like him!" the boy told her, pointing at his emotionless butler. "Is that true?"

[Name] smiled and nodded. "It is indeed true," she confirmed. "He just left to get me some snacks."

The boy tilted his head to the side. "Are you bored here?" he asked her. "It's okay if you say yes, because I'm bored, too."

[Name] sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes, I am pretty bored," she replied, relieved that she didn't have to lie for the sake of being polite. "I'm only here because my parents are mad at me for breaking off my engagement with my ex-fiancee. And speak of the devil..." [Name] muttered as her parents walked up to her, the boy snorting at [Name's] choice of metaphor.

"Oh, [Name]! I see you've met the Earl Alois Trancy," [Name's] mother said, gesturing to the blonde boy. "And he's the same age as you, which is probably why you both seem to be getting along so well!"

[Name's] eyes widened. So this boy...the one she was just getting chummy with right before her parents showed up...was Earl Trancy?!

"Were you being polite to him?" [Name's] father asked sternly. "You're in no position to be rude, what with that little stunt you pulled with Clark Hansen last week."

"Actually, Lord [Last]," Alois interjected. "Your daughter was being _very_  casual with me. She even told me that she was bored at my own party!"

Both of [Name's] parents both looked appalled. "[Name], what in the world has gotten into you?!" her mother asked incredulously.

"You've been behaving very poorly to us and your peers, and we're very ashamed of you," her father continued.

[Name's] eyes smoldered with suppressed fury, before Alois said, "Actually, I quite enjoyed her company! It's very difficult to find someone who doesn't act so fake and snobby all the time."

"But Earl Trancy--" [Name's] father began.

"No buts, Lord [Last]!" Alois cut him off cheerfully. "I've taken a liking to your daughter, so I want [Name] and her butler to stay at my manor for all of next week so that we can get to know each other a bit better!"

All three members of the [Last] family were speechless.

"I'd like that, actually," [Name] said, being the first one to speak as Jackson finally came into view, quietly observing from a distance.

"I...er...I suppose that could...ahem...could be arranged," [Name's] father stammered, his face turning an odd shade of beet red.

Alois clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh, I'm so glad!" he exclaimed, grasping [Name's] hands and grinning happily. "I can't wait to see you next week!"

[Name's] face broke out into a genuine smile. "Neither can I," she replied cheerfully.

"Shall I begin packing once we get back, milady?" Jackson asked her, cutting in to stand next to her.

[Name] nodded. "Yep! Next week is going to be quite an adventure if I do say so myself!"

**Claude**

_Note: [Name] is eighteen years old, so everything is legal._

[Name] was wandering around the Trancy garden, a jar of flies and a sketchbook and pencil held in her hands. Her parents were talking business inside, so [Name] went outside to look for some spiders. [Name] enjoyed being outside and hunting for insects, sketching out all of their intricate body parts and little details, from the moonlight reflecting off of a dragonfly's wings to the sharp edges of a beetle's pincers. [Name] finally spotted some spider webs clinging to some shrubbery, and [Name] knelt down close to it, setting her sketchpad to the side as she twisted open the lid of the jar.

"And what might a young woman be doing out here all by herself?" a monotonous voice asked from behind her.

[Name] shushed the voice, quickly grabbing her sketchpad and pen and flipping to a blank page as she began sketching the spiders and the ensnared flies. "Not yet," she whispered. "I need to watch the spider eat the flies so I can draw them, and every detail must be absolute _perfection_."

The owner of the voice knelt down beside her, watching with mild interest as [Name] observed the insects, her pencil scratching across the paper as [Name's] gaze continuously flickered between the sketchpad and the spiders. Eventually, the spiders finished their dinner, and [Name] added the final touches to her drawing before sighing contentedly and closing her sketchpad, turning her head to properly look at the person from before. He had feathery black hair, pale skin, and unearthly yellow eyes behind rectangular spectacles.

"Do you like insects?" he asked her.

[Name] nodded, her eyes shining. "I consider myself to be an artist," she explained, a hint of pride coloring her voice. "I mostly draw, and insects and the things one finds outside are my favorite things to draw."

[Name] reopened her sketchpad and began flipping through its pages, angling it slightly so that the stranger could see them. "My parents say it's unladylike to spend so much time outside with the bugs, but that's where I feel at home," she commented to the stranger as she finally reached her most recent drawing: a spider eating a fly caught in its web. [Name] turned to the stranger. "Is it wrong that I feel more comfortable outside than I do in my own home?" she asked him.

The stranger shrugged slightly. "I suppose I wouldn't know what home is," he replied tonelessly. "I'm merely a butler serving my master. That is my only purpose."

"That must be quite boring then, to do nothing but live in servitude," [Name] mused as she closed her sketchpad again. "I couldn't possibly live like that without feeling immensely bored every single day."

The butler looked at [Name] with renewed interest. "You trust a stranger such as I so easily," he commented. "Don't you ever worry that they might be a danger to you?"

[Name] mulled over this question for a bit, then shook her head and held out her hand. "Well then, tell me your name," she replied simply. "If you tell me your name, we won't be strangers anymore, now will we?" [Name] smiled brightly. "I'm Lady [Name] of [Last]," she introduced herself. "I love drawing and going outdoors, and I hate small spaces and the feeling of dust falling onto my skin and getting into my nose."

[Name] suddenly smirked knowingly, her hand remaining outstretched. "And I can tell you're not quite human, are you?" she asked him innocently. "You seem far too charming and interested in a peculiar girl like me to be human. Any normal person would've thought me to be crazy and run away, but here you are, sitting here and talking to me like we've known each other for a hundred years. Perhaps you've lived that long, maybe even longer. So what harm will it do to tell me your name? You could always tell me your true species later once you feel comfortable enough. Maybe turn it into a guessing game to make it more interesting?"

She paused. "And please don't use any formalities with me," she added. "They seem so boring and stiff. I sound really weird with a title before my name, anyway."

The corner of the butler's mouth twitched. "You are wise far beyond your years, [Name]," he told her, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles instead of shaking it.

"My name...my  _human_ name is Claude Faustus."

**Grell**

Despite [Name's] many petty character flaws, her disregard for the emotions and opinions of her peers gave her an extremely high tolerance for annoying people. So when William complained to [Name] about the infamous Grell Sutcliff(whom she had never met) for the eight hundredth and fifty-seventh time(she'd started counting when she first met William after completing her exams), she finally offered to take Grell off of his hands and become Grell's permanent partner, instead. [Name] got the feeling that if William wasn't so concerned with upholding an emotionless exterior, he would've hugged her right then and there.

Which led to today, [Name's] first day of being Grell's partner. And so far, [Name] was starting to see why William wanted to get rid of him so much.

"[Naaame], can't we go and see Bassy just once?" he complained as he watched [Name] collect the Cinematic Record of some poor schmuck who'd died in a mass shooting roughly an hour ago.

"Do you want to stay up until three in the morning doing overtime?" she asked simply.

Grell pouted. "No..." he mumbled. "It won't take that long, though! I promise!"

[Name] pinched the bridge of her nose, standing up and using her free hand to slam her To-Die list shut. As [Name] stared at the ground, a sudden idea to convince Grell to hold off on seeing Sebastian formed in her mind.

"How about this," [Name] offered. "This weekend, I will go shopping with you for one full day. I will try on whatever you want me to, I'll give you my opinion on any of the clothes you want to buy, and I won't complain about it _once_. And all you have to do is stay away from the Phantomhive manor for the rest of the week. And you know for a _fact_  that I wouldn't be caught dead in a clothing store."

For once, Grell was speechless. Give up seeing Sebastian for five days(today was a Tuesday), or getting [Name], someone who despised shopping more than anything to go shopping with him and not complain about it at all? For Grell, this was a surprisingly tough decision.

"I suppose I could hold off from seeing Bassy for a little while," Grell grumbled.

[Name's] eyes widened. "Wait, what?" she asked incredulously. "You're actually going for this?"

Grell shrugged, a wry smile crossing his face. "I can see Bassy anytime I like," he replied nonchalantly. "But getting you to shop is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! I simply can't pass that up!"

For a moment, [Name] was actually speechless. "Um...so I'll see you on Saturday, then?" she asked uncertainly.

"You know it, darling!" Grell replied excitedly, giving [Name] a quick, but tight hug before running off back to Dispatch.

[Name] facepalmed. "Dear god, what did I just sign myself up for..." she groaned.

**William**

As one of the more skilled reapers in the Dispatch, [Name] was charged with collecting the more dangerous souls on the To-Die list; the souls that would frequently act up and try to attack other grim reapers. The sorts of souls which required the attention of students who got all A's on their exams during training. [Name] had been one of those select few. Unfortunately, she was also a klutz, almost always tripping over her own two feet and frequently running into people. This didn't help much out in the field, either, much less when all she had to do at the moment was deliver a few reports to someone.

[Name] sprinted from the copy room, shoving multiple papers and manila folders into her messenger bag as she ran down various hallways and dodged several clueless reapers and almost knocking over several of them. Eventually, [Name] finally crashed into another reaper as they both tumbled to the floor. [Name] groaned and looked up to see who she ran into, and skidded backward, shrieking slightly at the sight of her superior, William T. Spears.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Mr. Spears!" she apologized quickly, her demeanor quickly becoming flustered as she immediately scrambled to her feet and stuck out her hand to help him up. William sighed, but took [Name's] hand as she hauled him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Spears," she re-apologized, bowing slightly as she checked to make sure all of her papers were still in her bag, her glasses falling slightly askew.

"It's quite alright," William replied, dusting off his jacket and adjusting his glasses. "I'm assuming you were looking for me, anyway?"

[Name] nodded slightly, pulling out two manila folders and three stacks of reports from her bag. "I just finished copying these for Mr. Conagher, and he told me to give these specific reports to you," she explained rapidly, holding out the stack of papers to him. "Do you want to take them now, or do you want me to take them to your office myself?"

"Here, give me the reports," he directed [Name], who moved a bit closer so that William could take the three stacks of papers, while [Name] held onto the two, thick manila folders. "We'll take these back to my office, and then you can be on your way."

The two reapers walked to William's office in silence, eventually reaching said office and placing the reports and folders on his desk.

"I'm so sorry for running into you like that, Mr. Spears," [Name] apologized for the third time. "I become a bit of a ditz when I'm stressed or under pressure."

"Just try to be more careful next time," William reprimanded her firmly, but not unkindly. [Name] nodded, bowing to William once more as she turned to leave his office.

"Hang on, Miss [Name]," William called from his desk. [Name] whipped around, her eyes wide with worry. William walked up to her and straightened her glasses, which were still hanging crooked on the bridge of her nose. [Name] blushed faintly, muttering a hurried thanks under her breath as she ran out of William's office.

As soon as [Name] was outside, she sighed dejectedly, her head hanging slightly as she trudged back to her office. "Christ on a fucking bike, why do I have to be such a scatterbrained klutz all the time?" she muttered to herself. "I have to learn to be more coordinated and more clear-minded, like Mr. Spears. Maybe then I won't look like such a fool around him and Mr. Conagher.

As if fighting off rebellious souls on a regular basis is any easier..."

**Ronald**

[Name] was one of the nicest reapers in the entire Dispatch. She was also one of the hardest reapers to convince to go out with someone. She was always willing to lend a helping hand to those who needed it, but if someone tried to ask her out, then they'd better pray to god that they meet her standards, because if they said  _one_  perverted sentence to her or touched her in the wrong way, [Name] would metaphorically bitch-slap them into next week. Perhaps that was why she seemed so interesting to Ronald Knox.

Granted, he still wanted to date her, but he'd settle for being her friend for now. [Name] was that perfect combination of nice, smart, and a bit more bitchiness than most people would've liked, but that was partially what made her such a good friend to have. She was always ready to help another and always ready to tell someone off for doing something awful to one of her friends.

Which led to today, when Ronald spotted [Name] and Grell yelling at three reapers about who-knows-what.

"Just because we actually _have_  a sense of fashion doesn't give you the right to mock our choice of outfit!" [Name](wearing a custom-made [purple coat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a9/2b/63/a92b63704af907e9bce6b1986c8f3553.jpg), black pants, a white blouse with a frilled collar, and one-inch black ankle boots) scoffed.

"Yes, it was extremely rude of you to make fun a woman's outfit!" Grell agreed, flipping his long red hair over his shoulder. "Especially when it looks so fabulous on her!"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Sutcliff!" Ronald cut in as he stepped between the two arguing parties. "I have those reports you asked for in my office! Do you wanna come with me to pick them up?"

[Name] sighed and tugged on Grell's sleeve. "Just leave them," she replied, immediately picking up on Ronald's plan. "They're not worth our time."

Grell huffed. "Alright, fine," he grumbled as the two reapers followed Ronald down a certain hallway.

"So who's this?" [Name] asked Grell curiously. "A friend of yours?"

Ronald stopped walking and turned around. "I'm Ronald Knox," he introduced himself as he stuck out his hand to shake. "A pleasure to meetcha."

[Name] smiled slightly and shook back. "Likewise," she replied simply.

"Oooh, [Naaame]~ Are you falling in love with a playboy?" Grell asked teasingly, nudging [Name] suggestively.

"Oh, I don't want to date her!" Ronald interjected quickly. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"...yet," Ronald finished. "I just want to be her friend first. That's it."

[Name] sighed. "I suppose being friends won't be too bad," she mused. "Although if you want to date me, I'll be the judge of if you're suitable to have as a significant other."

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sounds good," he replied. "So how do you wanna start?"

**Undertaker [Adrian Crevan]**

[Name] was a grim reaper. As such, it was forbidden to make contact with any remaining relatives or family members and tell them that she collected souls for a living. However, there was no specific rule stating that she couldn't attend her little sister's funeral if said sibling had died of breast cancer. So there [Name] was, unable to carry her own sister's coffin or read a eulogy, lest anyone see her face or recognize her voice. So to take extra preventive measures, [Name] wore a black veil which completely concealed her face and didn't speak during the entire funeral, even if all she wanted to do was list all of her sister's best traits and shout them to the entire assembled party.

Eventually, the funeral service came to an end, and [Name] was the remaining funeral attendee, kneeling before her sister's grave as she struggled not to cry. [Name] had finally lifted the veil from her face, her two-toned green eyes and gold-rimmed glasses visible for anyone to see while she simply knelt there, the fabric of [Name's] [black gown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f8/03/ce/f803ced08fea65b587f7e69ac2772c4b.jpg) fisted in her hands.

"My, my, a grim reaper attending a funeral?" a voice with a noticeable Cockney accent asked from behind her. "That's something you don't see everyday!"

[Name] unclenched her fists and turned around, her gaze meeting that of a peculiar old man with a perpetual grin on his face. He had waist-length gray hair with a few strands twisted into a thin braid on the side. He wore all black, and had a crooked top hat on top of his head. A thin scar ran across his face, and his bangs completely concealed his eyes, although [Name] could take a pretty good guess as to why he hid them.

"Says you," [Name] mumbled to the strange reaper. "It's not very often I see another grim reaper wandering around London and hiding his eyes."

"Hmm...I suppose that's true," he mused, going over to [Name] and sitting down next to her.

[Name] looked over at the reaper, a faint hint of curiosity coloring her mute features. "Can I see your eyes?" she asked hesitantly. "If not, can I at least have your name?"

The reaper's expression became thoughtful. "How about this, dearie: I grant you both requests on two small conditions," he finally replied after a moment of silence. [Name] tilted her head curiously, gesturing for him to continue. "Do try to smile more often," he told [Name], pinching her cheek slightly. "A reaper with such a pretty face shouldn't sully it with a frown."

[Name's] cheeks became dusted with a light shade of pink, and the corners of her mouth upturned slightly. "And the second condition?" she asked. 

The reaper's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible at this point. "Give me the gift of true laughter!" he suddenly exclaimed, spreading his arms grandly. "Just tell me a joke, and you'll have met all of me conditions!"

"This is what I get for hanging out with Ronald too much..." [Name] muttered under her breath before leaning forward slightly to tell this peculiar reaper her joke.

[Name] pulled away, and after a moment of silence, the gray-haired suddenly erupted into a huge fit of laughter so loud that [Name] felt the very foundation of the earth tremble. Eventually, the reaper finally calmed down, a few occasional giggles escaping his lips.

"That was quite the joke, dearie!" he complimented her, using one hand to run his fingers through his bangs, revealing unearthly green eyes like [Name] predicted. He was actually quite the looker without his bangs completely covering his eyes. The reaper then stuck out his free hand to shake. "For now, just call me Undertaker, dearie," he introduced himself. "I don't give others my real name very easily."

"I can respect that," [Name] replied, shaking Undertaker's long-nailed hand. "Officer [Name] [Last], of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association Retrieval Division."

Undertaker tilted his head slightly. "Do stop by my shop, sometime, dearie," he offered. "I quite enjoyed your company, so don't let your duties get in the way of coming to visit."

Just as [Name] was about to reply, but she suddenly felt her veil get pulled back over her eyes. In removing her veil, [Name's] hands blocked her line of sight, so when she finally got her vision back, Undertaker had vanished.

[Name] blinked. "Weird..." she muttered as she finally stood up, dusting off her dress as she began the walk back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, that took FOREVER to write. Fifteen pages! Uuuugh, so tired but so proud...


End file.
